50 Little Things
by BaskingInTheSunshine
Summary: Just 50 little words, each serving as a prompt. My first fan-fiction, and I hope you all enjoy it. Rated M to be safe, because of some language and implications of adult themes. Nothing too sketchy though.


**#01- Ring**

The first present Kakashi gave Sakura, was a cherry blossom ring, for her sixteenth birthday. It was simple, and round, with printed cherry blossoms sketched into the glass of the ring. Sakura was surprised that Kakashi had even gotten anything for her, but graciously accepted the gift and came to love it dearly. She decided to wear it on a chain around her neck instead of her finger so that it did not have a chance of being smashed or dirtied by all the fighting and medicinal activities she did.

It wasn't until exactly eight years later, still wearing the very same ring around her neck, on her twenty-fourth birthday, and on her first date with Kakashi, that she realized she had already started to love him when Kakashi had first given the ring to her.

* * *

**#02- Hero**

Sakura didn't view Kakashi as her hero until she realized he had rescued her from the dark hole she was digging herself into after Sasuke had left. She realized he had saved her when he gave her an awkward hug that comforted her in a weird way, yet told her that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**#03- Memory**

Kakashi's fondest memories of Sakura were when she was asleep in his arms after a long day, and he had all the time and opportunity in the world to study every curve and every detail of her face, and to just hold her in his loving embrace.

* * *

**#04- Box**

Kakashi looked at his apartment filled with boxes. He couldn't believe that Sakura had said yes to moving in with him. Hell, he couldn't believe she even agreed to a first date one year ago.

"Is that the last of them?" he asked as Sakura walked in with two more boxes in her arms.

"Yeah," she smiled as she set them down. "Whew, never knew moving boxes could be such a workout." Sakura laughed as she walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I could think of a better workout that we could do," Kakashi whispered, nibbling on her ear. Sakura chuckled and pushed him away.

"Maybe later," she said with a smile, finally turning to look around _their_ apartment. She immediately frowned. Kakashi saw this and frowned as well.

"What?" he asked, nudging her with his elbow. She looked at him and shook her head.

"This place needs color! I think pink or maybe red would give this place some light," Sakura answered, putting her hand to mouth to bite her nails, as she started thinking of some new decorations for the apartment.

Kakashi sighed out loud and inwardly groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**#05- Run**

Sakura ran quickly through the woods, not looking behind her to see if he was behind her or not. If he caught her, she knew she would never be able to escape his clutches. She stumbled over a root, barely catching herself before she fell face flat onto the dirt floor. A strong pair of arms suddenly enclosed around her waist, surprising her as she let out a squeak in response to said arms.

"I win," his warm breath fanned across her neck as he spoke, shivers running up and down her spine in pleasure.

"Please," Sakura whined. "I don't want to be cooped up in that apartment all day again!"

"You said whoever won the game of tag could decide what to do today, and I won," Kakashi pointed out smugly. "You will be cooped up in _that apartment_ all day and you will like it." Kakashi's voice changed to a purr, sending even more tingles up and down Sakura's back.

"Fine," Sakura relented, leaning back into his warm, strong arms and inhaling his husky scent that was pure Kakashi.

"But you have to catch me first." And Sakura was off again, Kakashi trailing behind with an amused grin on his face, waiting for the opportune moment to catch his lover.

**#06- Hurricane**

Sakura's emotions were like a hurricane; she felt like she was being attacked on all sides by whipping winds and debris that hurricanes produced. She had no control over her emotions; one minute she would be happily chatting with Naruto, and then the next second would be screaming at him to get out and leave her alone.

Kakashi was very patient with her mood swings, and she always felt bad after one of her angry torrents was focused on him. But he always sat through her angry rants and words she threw at him, giving her back massages and foot rubs afterwards to ease her pain and tense muscles. Her hormones were driving her crazy during this pregnancy, and she couldn't wait until after it was over so she could go back to normal.

* * *

**#07- Wings**

Kakashi always blamed himself for not being the one who allowed Sakura to spread her wings in training to become the strong kunoichi she is today. Every time he looked at her he was reminded of his failure to teach her.

Then again, every time she caught him with that look in his eyes, she would take his face into her hands and remind him that it was her own doing that allowed her to spread her wings. Without her self-determination to become a stronger, better, _worthy_ ninja, for herself and not because of other people, she wouldn't have been able to spread her wings.

And every time Sakura does this, Kakashi smiles and is reminded of why he loves this independent and strong kunoichi so much.

* * *

**#08- Cold**

"I'm cold."

Kakashi doesn't look away from his beloved Icha Icha and continues reading while walking as Sakura huffs and brings her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up.

"Kakashi…" she whines.

"Hm?" he murmurs, still reading his adored porn.

"I'm _cold_," Sakura emphasizes with a pointed look. He doesn't look up from his book.

"And?" he questions indifferently as he flips a page.

"I'm _cold_," Sakura almost growls, with annoyance in her voice as she tries unsuccessfully, to convey a message to Kakashi with another pointed look.

"It was your idea to go on a walk in freezing weather, Sakura-Chan," Kakashi states with an eye-crease in her direction.

"Ugh, Kakashi!" Sakura moans in aggravation.

"Yes?" he asks with an amused smile. He flips another page of his book.

"Will you warm me up?" Sakura asks with a defeated sigh. Kakashi chuckles and shuts his book with a snap, wrapping his arms around her body after putting his porn away.

"All you had to do was ask," Kakashi says as he envelops Sakura with his warm embrace. Sakura sighs half in contentment and half in annoyance as she rolls her eyes and snuggles into Kakashi's arms as they continue on with their walk.

* * *

**#09- Red**

Red tainted her lips as she got ready for her date that night. Sakura normally would not wear anything red, especially makeup-wise due to the fact that it always clashed with her hair, but somehow, Ino had found a particular shade of red that complimented her rosette locks instead of clashing with them terribly.

Sakura finished the rest of her makeup just in time to hear the doorbell ring. She rushed to the door and opened it to find Kakashi there, and she smiled, grabbed her purse and pushed him towards the elevator so that they could start their date.

Kakashi would never admit it, but after that night, red became his new favorite color on a certain pink-haired woman.

* * *

**#10- Drink**

Sakura never accepted drinks from strangers in a bar. Even if said strangers happened to have a cute smile and nice eyes, she never accepted the drinks. Sakura only accepted the drinks if these men came up, introduced themselves and had a decent conversation with her, instead of sitting from a distance and sending her a drink as a form of communication. Yet, chances of men actually approaching her were rare since most of these men turned out to be creeps.

Kakashi noticed this pattern that Sakura followed, and was intrigued. He wondered what her reaction would be if he were to send her a drink from afar; he wondered what her reaction would be if he sat down and conversed with her and then bought her drink. He couldn't wait to test his theories.

* * *

**#11- Midnight**

Sakura could feel midnight approaching. She groaned as she tried keeping her eyes open and herself awake as she shuffled to the next room to check on the patient. Her break was in five minutes, right at midnight, and she couldn't wait so that she could take a short little thirty minute nap so she had some energy for the last half of her shift. Oh how she hated these graveyard shifts. Especially when they were stacked on nights with her nightly shifts.

Sakura walked out of the patient's room five minutes later, ready to go to the break room to start her nap, when she spotted Kakashi leaning against the opposite wall. She arched an eyebrow.

"You know, if any other nurses catch you, they might force you to do your checkup that I'm sure is long overdue," Sakura teased with a grin. Kakashi chuckled and took step towards her.

"You wouldn't turn me in now, would you?" he asked, placing his hands on her hips and dragging her forward till their foreheads touched.

"Maybe," Sakura whispered with a smirk.

"Even if I have a midnight snack for you?" Kakashi asked, a sly grin underneath his mask.

"Hmm, depends on the snack…" she trailed off as she leaned back and looked in his one uncovered eye. "What is it?" she questioned.

Kakashi pulled her close again and brushed his masked lips against hers.

"Me," he whispered, his mask down, as he kissed her fully this time. Sakura sighed and melted into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Kakashi's bare lips upon her own instead of cloth. She pulled back and smiled up at Kakashi, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I can deal with that," she smiled happily as he kissed her once more.

"Good," her murmured happily, kissing her one last time, before she heard a pop, and he was gone.

Sakura opened her eyes from the kiss to see empty space, and felt something in her hand. She looked down and had to stop herself from laughing out loud. In her hand was a cookie-one that was an exact replica of Kakashi. She couldn't believe he was actually serious about the midnight snack being him, and didn't stop the smile forming on her face.

"Well, I'm definitely awake now," Sakura mumbled to herself, chuckling as she took a bite of the Kakashi cookie.

* * *

**#12- Temptation**

Kakashi knew his control would break soon if Sakura didn't stop. He knew she was doing it on purpose too. The way she would look discreetly at him every five minutes to make sure he was watching her gave it away. Then she would go back to doing her work in the office, sucking on that _damn_ lollipop while he waited for the Hokage to finish whatever meeting she was in so he could get out of there fast.

The temptation to blow off his meeting he had with the Hokage and kidnap Sakura back to his apartment was very tempting, but luckily he had enough self-control to contain himself. Although, if Sakura kept making those sucking noises while eating that lollipop, his control will soon snap and he will give into this ridiculous temptation.

* * *

**#13- View**

Sighing as she sat atop a tree watching the beautiful sunset, Sakura enjoyed the view she had before her.

"Isn't the view from up here beautiful?" she asked Kakashi quietly, as she looked on.

"Yes, absolutely beautiful," Kakashi answered, looking at the Sakura herself instead of the sunset.

* * *

**#14- Music**

Sakura's laugh was music to his hears. Every time he heard her laugh, his worries would disappear. Kakashi was filled with the utmost happiness whenever she laughed or smiled.

Kakashi never went a day without trying to make Sakura laugh.

* * *

**#15- Silk**

His hair was like silk as she ran her hand through it, and she instantly became jealous. Sakura immediately wondered what kind of hair products Kakashi used while continually running her hands through his hair, imagining other reasons as to why she was touching his hair at all this very moment.

Sakura sighed as she pulled her hands away from Kakashi's hair. She grabbed the scissors on the table next to her and positioned his head for a good angle.

"Ready for your haircut, Sensei?"

* * *

**#16- Cover**

Kakashi wished she would cover herself up more whenever she came out to the bars. It was bad enough that she continually got hit on during missions by the enemy. But to sit in the bar and listen to what some of the more crude and vulgar men said about his ex-student was torture-especially when he couldn't help but notice how beautiful and enchanting she had become.

* * *

**#17- Promise**

Kakashi promised that he would never hurt Sakura and that he would protect her from all harm. He never knew that in doing so would make him fall in love with her.

* * *

**#18- Dream**

Sakura always dreamed that she would have many kids with a loving husband who completed her. She always thought Sasuke would be that man to complete her. She never thought it'd be Kakashi.

As Sakura looked down with a hand on her growing belly, a radiant smile on her face, she was glad it was Kakashi who ended up completing her and her dream.

* * *

**#19- Candle**

Sakura blew out her twenty-two birthday candles, wishing that her love for a certain Sharigan user was not unreciprocated, and that the signals she was reading from him were not mistaken.

At five minutes till midnight, a certain silver-haired Sharigan user made her wish come true.

* * *

**#20- Talent**

Kakashi had a talent for frustrating people with his ambiguous answers to any question thrown at him. Yet, Sakura loved him for it.

* * *

**#21- Silence**

The silence between Kakashi and Sakura could never be awkward. It was always comfortable; no words needed to be said between the two to make the two shinobi at ease with each other-until that fated day when Kakashi kissed her.

* * *

**#22- Journey**

It is always said that people's journey to finding love is difficult. For Kakashi and Sakura it wasn't. It wasn't difficult for them to find love, but it was difficult for them to realize that they themselves were in love with _each other_.

* * *

**#23- Fire**

The fire in Kakashi's eyes whenever another man even so much as looked at Sakura terrified her possible suitors so much that soon her suitors became non-existent. Sakura, ever oblivious to Kakashi's menacing glares to all men within a five foot radius of her being, always enjoyed her many encounters with Kakashi, even if it did seem like it happened every other hour during the day…

* * *

**#24- Strength**

Kakashi was Sakura's strength and Sakura was Kakashi's strength. Especially when they were in battle. Even if said battle happened to be chasing down their five year old son so that they could bathe him.

* * *

**#25- Mask**

Sakura knew that she had Kakashi's trust completely when he showed her his face for the first time, revealing what had been hidden behind his mask for so many years. Kakashi knew that he had Sakura's trust completely when she finally let her walls down and let Kakashi into her broken heart.

* * *

**#26- Ice**

Sakura screeched as ice cold snow hit her back, and she turned glaring at the culprit who dared to throw a snowball at her in this freezing weather. Her eyes focused on none other than Kakashi Hatake, her former genin sensei, and she glared at him while he gave her an innocent grin.

"Hatake, you are _so_ dead."

* * *

**#27- Fall**

Sakura fell on the grass underneath the tree, exhausted from training. Kakashi had pushed both he and her hard today. She sighed as she looked up at the clouds, getting lost in her thoughts.

Exhaustion wasn't the only thing that was making her fall. Kakashi himself was making her fall-for _him_. Sakura couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when she realized she had fallen in love with Kakashi, but she realized it must have been a long time in coming since they spent almost every waking hour together once Naruto left to train with Jiraiya.

* * *

**#28- Forgotten**

After knowing Kakashi for ten years, Sakura had almost forgotten that he wore a mask. The first time he showed her his face underneath his mask reminded her that he did indeed wear a mask, and decided to share what was underneath with _her_. But as she looked at his beautiful face, she realized that she was glad for his mask, because it was a part of him, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

**#29- Dance**

Kakashi gritted his teeth and set his jaw as he watched Sakura dance in the middle of the club, mentally making a list of all the boys in the club who were ogling Sakura so that he could deal with them later. Sakura was _his_, and no one else's.

With that thought in mind, Kakashi swiftly walked up to Sakura and put his hands on her hips, dancing along with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck behind her, showing the club that she was _his_.

* * *

**#30- Body**

Sakura almost drooled at the sight of Kakashi's muscular chest gleaming with sweat in the sunlight, but shook her head to clear thoughts of Kakashi's delicious body and continued to train.

She got distracted yet again later, when Kakashi pinned her during their spar, and was immediately enraptured by his muscular arms entrapping her under his yummy body.

"You okay, Sakura? You look a little red," Kakashi breathed onto her face, his husky breath making her shiver.

Sakura snapped her eyes away from his arms and her blush deepened. "I'm fine!" she squeaked, pushing Kakashi off of her and practically running to the tree where she kept her water canteen.

Kakashi smirked as he pushed himself up off the ground. He knew she was checking him out earlier.

* * *

**#31- Sacred**

The memorial stone for Kakashi was sacred. He visited the stone every day, almost religiously. The fact that Sakura understood the importance of the stone to him and never asked but always listened added another item to his list of reasons of why he loves her.

* * *

**#32- Farewells**

Sakura could handle farewells to loved ones exceptionally well. She took it when Sasuke left the village, and after a couple years of pining for him and eventually seeing the cold-hearted bastard that he was, she moved on. She was able to let go of Naruto and let him be taken care of when he finally opened his eyes and saw Hinata right there in front of him. Hell, she even moved on after Tsunade left to go traveling the world again once she relinquished her title to Naruto.

But when it came to Kakashi, Sakura couldn't even think of saying goodbye to him. Saying goodbye to Kakashi was impossible and never going to happen for her. Maybe it was because she had grown to love him as more than a mentor and captain, and that she had finally acknowledged her feelings for him. Maybe it was because she had realized that she wanted him, and only him. No matter the reason, saying goodbye to Kakashi was not an option.

* * *

**#33- World**

Kakashi felt as if he was on top of the world. Nothing in his life has ever made him this happy. He never knew that being in love could make him feel so…complete. And now, Sakura had agreed to marry him. Nothing could make this day any better.

* * *

**#34- Formal**

"Do we have to wear such, _formal_, clothing?" whined a certain silver-haired shinobi, as he tried to tie this thing called a "bow-tie" around his neck, which based on how it looks right now, looks nothing like a bow.

"Kakashi, for God's sakes, yes! It's a wedding, of course it has to be formal," Sakura growled as she put the finishing touches on her make-up.

* * *

**#35- Fever**

Sakura felt as if she had a fever because she was blushing so hard. And her blush only intensified when she realized that she was blushing, and that Kakashi was smirking at her with that smug look in his eye. If Kakashi didn't get on with it and kiss her soon, she was going to pass out-but not before smacking him for torturing her.

* * *

**#36- Laugh**

Sakura was lying on the bed, staring up the ceiling musing over random topics in her head when she came across a thought. She rarely ever heard Kakashi laugh. Sure, he would have a few chuckles here or there, and maybe a giggle in glee when he read his porn, but she never heard him full out laugh.

She supposed that those occasional times when he was out drinking with friends and he got completely intoxicated and acted so unlike his usual self resulting in loud bouts of laughter whenever something funny was said could count, but Sakura didn't count those as genuine laughs.

_Hmm, what could make Kakashi laugh?_ She thought to herself, tapping her chin in thought. She grinned when an idea came to her mind. _I wonder if he's ticklish…_

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a door slam, signifying Kakashi was home.

"Hey, Kakashi!"

"Yes?" he answered, his footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Sakura lying on the bed. She sat up and grinned with mischief in her eyes.

"Are you ticklish?"

* * *

**#37- Lies**

Sakura could lie to others about her feelings for Kakashi. Sakura could lie to her own parents about her feelings for Kakashi. Sakura was particularly skilled at lying to herself about her feelings for Kakashi.

But when he looked her straight in the eye and asked her if she loved him, the lies disappeared from her mind and the truth came out.

* * *

**#38- Forever**

Every time Kakashi came home from a mission, he always felt like it had been forever since he had seen his lovely wife and precious two daughters and son. But whenever he sees Sakura's smiling face greeting him once he gets home, he knows that she will forever wait for him to come home.

* * *

**#39- Overwhelmed**

Kakashi was overwhelmed with his newfound feelings he had for Sakura. He didn't know how to convey how he truly felt for her, and the fact that he couldn't put his feelings into words for him frustrated him. The next time they were alone, he did the only thing he could think of to show Sakura what she meant to him.

He kissed her.

* * *

**#40- Whisper**

Their sighs of pleasure were like whispers of the wind, only heard by those who were in the vicinity of this certain wind. Sakura and Kakashi's sighs were only heard by themselves, ensconced in each other as they made love to each other until the early morning.

* * *

**#41- Wait**

Kakashi knew that patience was the key to making Sakura his. He had waited for too long to find that someone who would open up his heart and make him able to love again, and now that he found her, he wasn't going to rush things to have it fall to pieces.

* * *

**#42- Talk**

Every time Sakura came away from one of her talks with Kakashi, she always felt better. Whether it be advice on her current relationship with friends, boyfriends, or even family, or even if she was having a bad day or even a good day, Kakashi always knew what to say to make her feel at peace.

* * *

**#43- Search**

Sakura had searched all day, looking for Kakashi. When she finally found him, it was in front of the memorial stone. It looked like he had been there all day. She quietly walked up to him and sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, her presence a silent comfort to his hurting heart. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, laying his own head down on top of hers, his silent way of thanking her for comforting him without asking what was wrong.

* * *

**#44- Hope**

Sakura didn't dare let herself to hope that Kakashi liked her in the same way she liked him; her heart wouldn't be able to heal from this heartbreak if she did, only to find out that he did not indeed like her.

* * *

**#45- Eclipse**

Waiting with bated breath, anticipation leaking through her pores, Sakura watched Kakashi with rapt attention as he brought his fingers to the edge of his mask, slowly, torturously, sliding his mask down to reveal his mystery of a face she had yearned to see for who knows how long. Just as Kakashi was about to move his hand out from in front of his face, Sakura found she could see nothing. All she could see was pitch black.

"Damn it, what happened to the moonlight?" she muttered angrily, cursing the moon and the sun as she realized it was a solar eclipse happening, just as she was about to see Kakashi's revealed face.

"I believe it is a solar eclipse, Sakura," Kakashi stated with amusement and a hint of smugness in his voice.

"You knew there was a solar eclipse tonight didn't you? That's why you agreed to show your face," Sakura muttered darkly, crossing her arms in annoyance, even though Kakashi could not see her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kakashi answered cheerfully.

"Sneaky bastard," Sakura mumbled under her breath as she waited for the solar eclipse to pass, knowing Kakashi would have his mask back up once the darkness passed, as well as a satisfied smirk on his face. Of course, she wouldn't know, because of that _damned_ mask.

* * *

**#46- Gravity**

Sakura had always wondered how Kakashi's hair had defied gravity. She wondered if he even did anything to it, or if it his hair naturally defied gravity. She decided to find out.

Sakura followed Kakashi the rest of the day, masking her chakra so he wouldn't know she was following him. Of course, Kakashi knew she was following him; he wasn't an elite ninja for nothing. Kakashi didn't reveal that he knew she was following him-he knew she would tell him or ask him whatever what was bothering her sooner or later. So he went on with his normal day, acting as if she wasn't following him.

Sakura was disappointed when she followed him back to his apartment and saw that he did nothing to his hair after his shower. Heck, she was surprised he took a shower at all, but nevertheless, she continued to watch him to see if he did do anything to his hair.

Kakashi sighed as he read his beloved Icha Icha Tactics. She had been out there for over an hour, and he noticed the wind picking up. He realized she must be cold, yet for whatever reason, she stood still outside his window, watching him. He figured whatever was on her mind must really be affecting her.

Kakashi closed his book with a snap and got out of his bed with a creek, moving towards the window. The movement didn't even register in Sakura's mind until the window was open and Kakashi was staring straight at her and speaking something.

"Are you going to stay out here all night, or are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Kakashi asked as he leaned out of his window. Sakura blushed.

"Oh, um, well…" she trailed off, not sure what to say. She was embarrassed that she had been caught following him, and didn't know how to proceed without sounding like a complete creep.

"Yes?" Kakashi urged her on. He had an inkling as to why she was following him, but he wanted to hear her say it out loud. Kakashi motioned for Sakura to come into his apartment, into the warmth, and she graciously bounded from the tree into his apartment.

"Um…"

"Well?" Kakashi crossed his arms, his one visible eyebrow arched in question towards Sakura.

"He he….um…well…I was wondering," Sakura closed her eyes and said in a rush, "?Isitnaturalorwhat?"

Kakashi smiled his eye-crinkle smile and said, "Natural of course!"

Sakura slumped in defeat and mumbled an, "Oh." She scratched the back of her head nervously and chuckled. "Um, okay, then. Bye!" Sakura disappeared in a flutter of sakura petals, and Kakashi chuckled.

_Silly girl_, he thought. Kakashi walked over to his dresser and pulled the middle drawer out, conspicuously getting hair gel out of the drawer. He squirted some into his hands and proceeded to style his hair into the "gravity defying" style people talked about so much. _Although,_ he mused while styling his hair, _Sakura is quite lovely when she gets embarrassed and blushes._

* * *

**#47- Highway**

Kakashi felt as if he was on the highway to hell for falling in love with his ex-student. She was so much younger than him; he was practically a cradle-robber! But all these thoughts flew from his head once Sakura embraced him tightly when he returned from his mission. And as he hugged her back, he realized that he didn't care if he was on his way to hell or not-it was worth it.

* * *

**#48- Unknown**

Unbeknownst to Sakura, she had somehow fallen in love with her former sensei. It wasn't until she almost lost him to a dangerous mission that she realized that maybe she had deeper feelings for her former sensei than just deep admiration.

* * *

**#49- Lock**

Kakashi had always swore to himself that he would keep his heart locked away, that he wouldn't allow anyone to enter his heart or allow himself to care for anyone else. He didn't want to lose any more people that were dear to him.

But, somehow, Sakura had unlocked his heart and resided there permanently. He realized he had given her the key to his heart the moment he began to fall in love with her.

* * *

**#50- Breath**

When their firstborn child, a daughter, took her very first breath of life, Kakashi knew that he had made the right decision to act on his feelings with Sakura. He also realized that he now had done something right in this world, by bringing this beautiful baby girl into the world with the woman of his dreams.

* * *

Hi, this is my first fan-fiction. I hope you readers enjoyed this. I love this pairing, and I thought that doing this prompt thing would be a great way for me to enter this site as a writer, especially with my favorite pairing. :)

I've been on this site for a while now, I just never published anything until now. And I hope to publish more. :)

I accept all criticism, negative and positive. :)

Note: I got these word prompts from **owl-eyes and wolfsheim inc**'s story "of glittering green eyes and heroes" if anyone was wondering. You should go check it out. It was pretty entertaining. :)

~Britt


End file.
